Hantei Kusada
Hantei Kusada was the sixth Emperor of Rokugan. Any achievements accomplished during his reign were overshadowed by his status as a figurehead for the Gozoku. Youth The young heir, Hantei Kusada, was kidnapped in 391 by the Gozoku. His father, Hantei Fujiwa, died shortly after. The Gozoku, eager to keep their control of the young emperor, placed his great-uncle Otomo Tohojatsu in control of the Imperial Court as Regent in Kusada's stead until he came of age. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 Reign Kusada was finally crowned Emperor in 397 in the first day of the fourth month, but because of the concessions made by Tohojatsu to the Gozoku, he was nothing more than a figurehead. Even the coronation was held under the power of the Gozoku. Imperial Histories, p. 45 Imperial Troupe The Imperial Acrobatic Troupe was created by Kusada when he gave the acrobats a permanent position as the "Royal Performers to the Prince". Way of the Crane, p. 60 Sparrow Clan In 400 during the negotiations over the Yasuki War's conclusion Doji Suzume, son of a minor Crane daimyo, made an errant comment over his clan's wealth. The matter was settled ousting the courtier, his family, and their followers from the Clan. Kusada granted them lands stripped from the Crab and Crane, to form the Sparrow Minor Clan. This allowed a final conclusion to the war and removed a source of distraction and embarrassment for the Crane. Imperial Histories, p. 45 Children In the year 406 his older son, Hantei Soujiro, was fostered to the Phoenix, in 418 his second son, Otomo Harada, was sent to the Crane, and in 421 the third son, Otomo Kentaro, was fostered to Shiro no Soshi. All the male heirs became hostages to the Gozoku. Imperial Histories, pp. 46, 48 The Emperor and the Brotherhood Beginning in 428, Kusada spent a great deal of effort and funds to increase the influence of religion in Rokugan, creating over 24 temples in places where either Shinsei himself had walked or some holy act had been performed. It was during this time that Kusada hit on the thought of using the Brotherhood of Shinsei as spies and agents, as no one would suspect a monk. The Brotherhood had no choice but to obey their Emperor. Imperial Histories, p. 47 The plan failed miserably when the emperor's monk spies were discovered by the Gozoku. The Gozoku decided to make an example of the monks and executed them as traitors. While this weakened what little power Kusada had remaining, it also adversely affected the Gozoku as well. The average citizen of Rokugan -- samurai and peasant alike -- was not extremely versed in politics, but was fairly knowledgable in religion. Seeing the Gozoku publicly executing a group of monks struck a serious blow to the triad's reputation. Many point to this act as the turning point of the Gozoku's power and the beginning of their downfall. Mantis Clan In 429 Kusada invited Mantis Clan Champion Gusai to visit him in the capital. The Emperor and Gusai had a contest of wits, where Gusai drew his sword and held it to his neck, claiming he had won. Gusai was awarded with the Gusai family name for the Mantis Clan and their status as minor clan. The Emperor however had the final say in the matter and had Gusai executed. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Steel and Words The Heirs Kusada's sons had been fostered by the Gozoku to the Phoenix, Crane, and Scorpion Clans. This kept all possible heirs close to the triad and under their control. The only mistake of the Gozoku was to foster Kusada's daughter, Hantei Yugozohime, to the Lion Clan in 432. The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Hikaru had influenced Kusada in the decision through his diplomats. The Lion taught her of honor and duty, lessons she took to heart. Imperial Histories, p. 48 Kusada had a total of seven children, being Yugozohime the fith and eldest daughter. Imperial Histories, p. 64 Water Gardens Hantei VI ordered to Crane artisans the construction of the Imperial Water Gardens in the Forbidden City. It was said his decision to chose the Crane over Dragon was one of the reasons the Dragon Clan did not visit the Forbidden City. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 83 Death Hantei Kusada died of old age in 435. Yugozohime challenged her brother Soujiro's claim over the Throne and killed him on the spot. Kusada's daughter became the Empress and the Gozoku were overthrown from power. Category:Imperial Leaders